


Fearful Symmetry

by Vee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from knb_kink @ DW: Kagami gets a tattoo. Aomine sees this and finds himself turned on by it and wants Kagami to hold him down and fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> I love tattoos. If I had a job that allowed it (and the money) I would be tatted head to toe. So this prompt is near to my heart.

“It’s too hot!” Aomine groused loudly as he came thundering through the door to Kagami’s apartment, bag slung over his shoulder. “I need something to drink.”

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he toed off his shoes in the doorway, and eschewed the kitchen and a potential beverage in favor of flopping immediately onto the floor. Overdramatic as usual, he twisted around, still groaning in discomfort until he was face down on the mat with his face tucked into his elbow. “A good boyfriend would have picked me up! Or at least come to meet me!” His words were barely intelligible, being so muffled by the fabric of his shirt sleeve.

“I’m a shitty boyfriend, though. And I don’t have a car.” Kagami was smirking as he entered; Aomine could hear that much in the tone. He only grunted in response, listening as Kagami moved past him and into the kitchen. He kicked at his socked foot; Aomine kicked back blindly but missed. “I told you I wanted to shower after my street match so I wasn’t gross when you got here; what would you rather have happened?”

“For it to be winter again. I want it to be winter again. Now I’m gross instead.”

“You’re always gross.” Kagami was closer, and Aomine heard him hitch in a quick breath as he dropped to his knees.

Suddenly, something ice cold touched his neck, and Aomine flailed out of his position, yelping momentarily and trying to throw a punch at Kagami in the process. “Bastard!”

“If you don’t want it, I’ll drink it.” Kagami was kneeling close by, drinking one soft drink while he held the other between thumb and forefinger teasingly. Aomine grabbed it and growled, but only because he was far thirstier than he was angry. Besides, being hot made him listless. He didn’t want to get into it with Kagami until he was sufficiently hydrated.

He mumbled “fine, thanks, idiot,” into the can as he lifted it to his mouth, glancing sideways at Kagami while he did. The big dolt hadn’t even bothered to put a shirt on since exiting the shower. Only a towel draped over his shoulders and a pair of boxer shorts. _Way to rub it in that you’re clean and refreshed, jackass_ , Aomine thought, and in silence they just enjoyed the closeness of the oscillating fan and the drinks in their hands.

“Here,” Kagami finally said, snatching the towel off and tossing it at Aomine. “You’re right, you’re gross. Wipe yourself off at least.” He snickered in an attempt to show he was joking, but Aomine knew better. He rolled his eyes and sighed, dragging the soft and still slightly damp towel over his sweaty face. He let it linger. It smelled good, like clean Kagami. Maybe Kagami saw him swallow hard, then, but maybe not. He let the towel drop into his lap and started to unbutton his shirt.

“It’s lame that we can’t just wear t-shirts to school when it’s this hot out.” He shucked his shirt off like he was personally affronted by the garment, leaving only his undershirt beneath. A sigh of patent relief followed as he pressed the cool towel to the back of his bare neck. He followed it with the soft drink can. “God, that feels good.”

“I think there’s a higher speed on the fan, too. Let me check.” Kagami pulled up on his knees and Aomine watched as he crawled over to inspect the settings. He smirked, ready to make some comment about the nice view, when he noticed something on Kagami’s side that certainly hadn’t been there the last time he’d visited.

“Hold up.” His listlessness faded instantly and he shuffled forward, pleased that Kagami stayed motionless at the command. He reached out and touched Kagami’s side, along the pronounced line of muscles just above his hips, under his ribcage. “What the fuck is this?”

It was easy to enough to see, especially when Kagami lifted his arm and twisted toward him, what it was. Beautiful work; like a painting right there on his pale skin, replete with brushstrokes and exquisitely rendered gradients. Not like the stereotypical tattoos he knew from yakuza movies or American television, not at all. There were no hard black lines or exaggerated caricatures. Strokes of orange and red were contrasted by green and hints of purple, and the tiger drawn on his flesh was unbelievably lifelike despite its muted multi-color scheme. Kagami’s breath was quicker; Aomine could see it in his abdomen while he continued to inspect the artwork. That was hardly his concern while he moved his fingers in to trace the contours and how they worked perfectly with his muscles.

A full minute, maybe two, had passed. That Kagami had managed to keep his fat mouth shut was a miracle to Aomine. “What are these words?” He asked, puzzled and frustrated by the English script made to look like words from a quill pen, drops of ink and splotches of imperfection included. “What does it say?”

Kagami spoke softer than usual, like he was answering for something. “ _Tiger, tiger, burning bright, in the forest of the night_ ,” he said in English.

When Aomine fixed an angry glare at him, Kagami sighed and flopped onto his back, keeping the tattoo in full view. “It’s a poem by William Blake. It’s called The Tyger.”

“Fitting.” Aomine moved over him, unable to resist the draw of Kagami on his back, and covered his mouth with a kiss.

Kagami rose up to try and keep him as he moved away, and cleared his throat before explaining, “When Alex visited a couple of weeks ago she took me to get a tattoo. She said I needed one. Early birthday present. She found an artist and paid for it.”

“You didn’t think to tell me?” Aomine said, crossing his legs to sit before he reached back to grab his drink again. “Maybe I don’t want my boyfriend looking like a gangster.”

“You can fuck yourself if you think this makes me look like a gangster. What are you, 70? Shut up, old man.”

Kagami sat up. They both paused to drink. Aomine’s eyes wandered back down to the tattoo. “Did it hurt?” He asked, and dragged his wrist over his mouth.

“Yeah, I mean of course. It’s a fucking needle going into your skin and putting ink in there. Bleeds like a bitch. But it’s also sort of relaxing, I can’t explain it. It makes you sort of… numb.”

Kagami went on explaining, and kept touching the skin, pushing in with his fingers, drawing them sensuously over the design. Either the fan and the cold drink were helping considerably, or Aomine was finally feeling the energy he’d been storing up for weeks just for his visit to Kagami’s. Between school and tournament preparation, dating had not been as easy an obligation as they figured. And now Kagami had a tattoo. What other surprises were bound to crop up during their next separation? Aomine had to take advantage of the time while he could.

“It’s hot.”

He’d interrupted Kagami. He didn’t care. It took Kagami a moment to understand his meaning, and then his expression went from stunned to darkly suggestive. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Trying to keep his cool, Aomine shrugged one shoulder and went to take another sip before realizing that his can was already empty. He did his best to recover smoothly, but Kagami was still watching. “I mean, it suits you.”

“Mm-hmm.” The teasing. Always with the teasing. It was sometimes the only way to pull him out of his affected smugness, and Kagami knew it. That’s why they were a match. “I think you really like it.”

“Well, yeah, dumbass. I already said that.” But he was right. The heat on his neck and ears wasn’t from the sun or the humidity, anymore. Aomine was just trying to keep himself in check, trying not to remember all those times he watched yakuza movies and thought to himself how good those tattoos looked; something beautiful and indelible right there on the human body. Tattoos were interesting to him because he thought of how the people who got them could never really appreciate them. You got a tattoo for other people to see it. For the gangsters it was a mark of rank or superiority. A pecking order achieved through ink and artwork.

“I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

Aomine knew he wouldn’t have the nerve to sit down and be still if a needle was about to pierce his skin, over and over for an hour or more, drawing blood and then drawing more blood. He wouldn’t be able to keep his cool.

Kagami had proven something without even counting on it. Aomine was almost affronted that he had. “Bastard…” He smirked, and reached over to grab the dark red hair in his fingers. He yanked Kagami forward and locked him in a more savage kiss than before.

_Kagami has no fear. And I’ve always known that. He’s… he’s…_

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kagami purred against his mouth, pulling down at the bottom lip with his thumb. “I missed you.”

“You’re being sentimental.”

“I know. But if not here, when?”

“With a tattoo you should have the attitude to go along with it. You shouldn’t be sentimental and you shouldn’t make excuses. You shouldn’t be worried about what I’m going to like. You should just take what you want.” His hands wound around Kagami’s back and little by little they moved in together, limbs twisting as they grunted and kissed and groped into a mesh of bodies, lips and tongues.

“Is that what you think, now? You think I should just be a total bastard?”

“You’re already a total bastard.”

“But you want me to take what I want.” Kagami smirked and tilted Aomine’s head to bite his ear. Though Aomine tensed and hissed, the stimulation it caused him was apparent.

“Yeah.”

“Right now I want you.”

“Well.” Aomine rolled his head back as Kagami nudged at his neck, allowing him the space to drop sucking and nibbling kisses all over the skin there. “Then you know what to do.”

Their weight shifted drastically; Kagami gasped and pushed at Aomine’s chest, sending him onto his back. “Should we…” He panted, more aroused than he’d planned on being so soon into their reunion. “Should we go into the bedroom?”

“No, this is fine. You want me to make no apologies and be reckless. This is the me you wanted.” Kagami’s hands pushed under the thin white undershirt that looked so bright against Aomine’s beautiful brown skin, and he leaned down to lick a line up the trembling abdominal muscles as he practically tore it from his body. Aomine whimpered, then coughed to try and pretend the more vulnerable sound hadn’t even happened.  

“I need to get some lube, though.” Aomine’s legs had already crossed behind his back, and their hips were thrusting hard in rhythm while they kissed. Both were ready to go, but even in the throes of passion one of them had to be practical.

“No, don’t fucking worry about it, just spit on me, I don’t care.” Aomine pleaded subtly, a growl beneath his words as he kneaded Kagami’s back muscles in his hands.

“No! Jesus, you’ve been away too long, you’ve apparently forgotten how big I am. With how tight your ass must be, that would make everything miserable for both of us. No, I’ll just…” He moved to extricate himself, but Aomine held on tightly. “Let go.”

Aomine smirked at him as their eyes met for a split second.

A small wrestling match followed, their roughness tempered only slightly by the erections growing between their legs.

By the time he was finally in the hallway, after barking at Aomine to let go when he pulled at his leg in a last effort to topple him, Kagami was worried that the mood had been lost. His face twisted and he sneered, suddenly unhappy with the interruption of such a unique moment. Aomine had actually been willing to surrender, to let him take the reins; it was something they teased about but which never seemed to really happen. They’d been dating for a year, and sleeping together when they could between schedules. The prospect of Aomine on his back with his legs wrapped almost sweetly around him had been too good to be true. Aomine, begging him to let his aggressive side out. Still, even if it was to be business as usual Kagami wanted it to be comfortable.

He was scratching his hip through the fabric of his shorts when he entered, ready to face whatever change in mood had taken Aomine since his departure. No time to gauge mood, however, and certainly no need. Aomine had managed, in the short span of time, to do away with the rest of his clothes, and was sitting half-hard in expectant wait of Kagami’s return. “That didn’t take long, at least.”

“In the interest of not wasting time.” Kagami stepped up and put his hand in Aomine’s hair, dropping the bottle of lube nearby with hardly a thought.

“I do appreciate it, you know.” Oh, so he _was_ sticking to the deferent attitude. Kagami couldn’t argue with that, biting his tongue as Aomine went on. As Aomine lifted to his knees. As Aomine’s hands found the tattoo on his side and lightly teased the skin there. “You were looking out for my best interests, after all.”

“Careful. Now _you’re_ being sentimental.”

“I’m allowed.” Aomine looked up, crooking one eyebrow challengingly before he put his lips on the image of the painted tiger and kissed it. Where his fingers traced the art, his lips followed, and where his lips were busy his hands pulled Kagami’s shorts down with a slow, deliberate movement.

“Oh you are, are you?”

“What?” He had anointed the tattoo thoroughly with kisses, and left Kagami’s skin there feeling rather tingly as his attention passed to more pressing concerns. “Tell me you don’t like it. Me treating you like this. Maybe this will chance any minute now. Maybe you need to take advantage of it right at this moment, Taiga. While I’m sentimental. While I’m highly suggestible.”

His hands were flat on Kagami’s thighs, his back arched a little in the kneeling pose, with his ass temptingly visible in its upward arch in Kagami’s line of sight. More to the forefront, though, were Aomine’s lips, particularly beckoning. Without a word, Kagami’s hand moved into the dark hair on top of his head and he tightened his fingers there. Aomine gave only a knowing grunt of approval.

“Open your mouth,” Kagami said softly, deeply between suddenly labored breaths. He held his cock in his other hand, and pressed the tip against Aomine’s lips. They opened after a moment’s contact, and Aomine looked right up at him, sharp eyes softening as if the whole thing were a flirtatious act. Kagami didn’t particularly care; he’d been jerking off to the thought of a blowjob for weeks now, during the most stressful time of the school year. He needed it. He’d earned it. Aomine had asked him to take what he wanted, right?

Tentatively at first, and then at the urging of Aomine’s unbroken gaze, he pulled the dark head forward and pushed the tip of his cock fully between those hot, plump lips. “Suck it.”

 _All you needed to do was ask_ , Aomine thought, and took as much of Kagami’s length as he possibly could, his sucks almost teasingly short until he felt Kagami begin holding him more tightly in place, thrusting more obviously with his hips. For a moment, he was frightened at the possibilities. If Kagami got too into it, he might actually choke him. The challenge was there, though, and the rush along with it. Aomine opened his mouth wider to accommodate it.

During the intense moments that followed Kagami could only murmur and give a few stunted groans in appreciation of the other boy’s boundless talents. His attention focused on Aomine’s ass. That excessively fine piece of physical machinery was jutting out lewdly from his posture, moving up and down with every suck. Kagami’s head reeled for a moment; coming in his mouth was a damned tempting option, yes, but Aomine had given him a mission.

“Stop.” Kagami jerked him back by the hair and he saw Aomine wince, eyes watering just slightly when he paused to look at his face. It made him smile. Normally he didn’t like to see people he cared about be broken or humiliated, not even a little. But Aomine was a special case. Only if he was the one doing it. Maybe he needed to get more tattoos in the future, if these were the dividends. “Get on your knees.”

“I am on my knees.” Aomine wiped his mouth and stared at Kagami’s cock for a few moments before giving him a shit-eating grin.

“Good point.” He could have just as easily ordered Aomine to turn around and show his ass, put his face on the floor and spread himself open. But that would have been the thing that was expected. That would have almost been too easy. Besides, the memory of a feeling he’d enjoyed way too much kept coming back to mind.

For Aomine, the same. As he licked the taste of Kagami out of the corners of his mouth, he waited with an impatient libido and a very specific desire for the other boy to take his role as seriously as he could. A few seconds passed. Neither seemed to move.

Again without a word, because words were the strong suit of neither, Kagami dropped to his knees and grabbed Aomine by the wrists. He pushed into him and kissed him, just like before, but with the naked power of eminent passion moving their bodies to make everything just that much more raw, just that much more heavy. Even groping back for the bottle he’d tossed aside earlier, Kagami’s mouth gasped open on their kisses, heady again from the feeling of Aomine’s fingers digging into his back, ankles thrown hard around his back to cross there. He moved as rhythmically as he could while he doused his hand and sloppily slicked them up, watching intently as Aomine screwed his eyes shut and moaned like a little whore at the friction of his dick caught between their bodies.   

“Tell me,” Kagami panted.

“Fuck me.”

Aomine’s breath caught and his thighs opened as wide as they could around Kagami’s body, ankles uncrossing as he was penetrated. He curled into Kagami and embraced him tightly, gritting his teeth as the massive length pushed inside as quickly as their bodies would allow. Kagami gave him at least a moment to exhale, a moment to whine, before he rocked out and back in again, seating himself fully with a euphoric sigh. “Fuck. Aomine.”

Moving below the hips didn’t seem like an option, so for the pensive first moments Aomine just lay there in silence, biting his bottom lip while what was surely an uncharacteristic rush of humility flooded him. He was actually scared. It felt like he might break if Kagami used even half of the power he knew him to be capable of. Had Kagami felt at all like this while Aomine was fucking him? If so, he really was the stronger one. He took it much more valiantly, at least. He could only gasp as he thought about it.

“Hey,” Kagami centered his face with a firm hand, and looked Aomine in the eye. “Does it feel okay? I’ll stop if--”

That was all it took. “Bastard! You don’t need to stop for me! What do I look like, some—“ and then he howled, an almost ecstatic moan breaking his concentration on being indignant as Kagami lifted his hips and lanced back into him. Breath taken away, he kept his eyes closed and stammered: “Y-y-yes it feels good! Yes!”

“Good. Fuck, you’re so tight. I’m not gonna last.”

“It’s okay.” Aomine was absolutely sure he would rather he come sooner than later. Besides, he was already feeling exceptionally keyed up himself by the way Kagami’s stomach kept pushing against his cock.

Holding himself up with one hand, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s calf with the other, pushing it forward as far as it would go, feeling the long, lean muscles twitch beneath his fingers with every thrust as the legs struggled to stay wishboned around his body.

“Kagami… you’re…” But Aomine cut himself off. He was going to say one of so many things, and all of them were superlatives he would only have almost admitted to in the heat of reckless abandon that being fucked on his back provided. He was mindful enough to cut himself off, focusing on the feeling as Kagami’s thrusts got faster, shallower. It felt like he was hitting him so deep with every downstroke, he could practically feel it in his belly. Finally, it was feeling really good. He loved it, in fact. His moans had transformed and evolved into exclamations of true exhilaration, pure enjoyment.

“Do you want me to do it inside of you?” Kagami asked, panting. The question was an urgent one; he was unbelievably close.

Aomine thought about it for a half-second and, eyes still closed while he enjoyed the throbbing rhythm, he said, “If you want to.”

He half-expected Kagami to pull out. He liked to come on his belly when they were just fucking around with each other, trading hand-jobs and making out to the limits of what time and space would allow. He liked the way it was white against his skin. It was fair; Aomine rather enjoyed coming on his face, the two times Kagami had allowed it. New experiences, new thrills, new turn-ons were things they loved to search out together. So Aomine should have expected what came next.

The way it felt, though: that was a total surprise. Like a warm burst inside of him, flooding him obscenely. The feeling almost calmed him, and he shuddered and whined as Kagami grunted with the feeling of his orgasm, slammed deep into him one last time and with one last spurt of come.

“That’s… oh, that’s…” His ability to finish his thoughts was consistently diminishing. He couldn’t be blamed, though. Kagami was still hard inside of him, arms a little wobbly as he slid back to pull his tender cock from Aomine’s ass.

“Fuck, Aomine, that was amazing,” he said in what seemed like one breath, and his cock popped out like a cork from a bottle. Aomine felt momentarily embarrassed, legs still high in the air and ass open on display as he felt the trickle leaking out in Kagami’s wake.

Then, he felt the hand on his cock. Then, he felt Kagami’s mouth descend on his balls, sucking them gently into his mouth while he pumped him. Fingers from his other hand touched the cusp of his asshole and he flinched, but Kagami only smiled to himself and kept going. They were still silent. There didn’t need to be any words, because they were both best at action. Movement. Strength. Kagami’s fingers squelched into him and started to move quickly, deep to the second knuckle and then to the last, crooking and flicking and—

Aomine’s legs lowered suddenly, every muscle in his body working together and yet completely against one another as a rush of feeling shot through him, radiating from his ass and outward while Kagami licked his cock almost lovingly. His fingers stayed where they were, and the feeling just replayed itself in waves. He was vibrating, he lifted his hips but they were shaking from the strain of everything being magnified. His orgasm bloomed and he emptied all over his own chest before Kagami could even ask if he was close.

“You’ve never found your prostate before, have you?” Kagami asked, matter-of-factly as if he knew the answer. He milked the last from Aomine’s dick, leaving him exhausted and almost too distracted to notice that he was licking a line up through the come on his chest to get to his mouth.

“I tried,” he admitted sheepishly, eyelids fluttering in and out of being too heavy to keep open, and he didn’t even have the energy to push Kagami’s face away because it was gross to kiss him with a dollop of come still stuck to his tongue. Or maybe it wasn’t. The kiss wasn’t gross at all. He didn’t taste so bad. “You just keep being better than me. You need to stop that.”

“Ah. So you admit it.” Kagami took the opportunity to pin him, and grinned predatorily.

“No! Bastard!”

“But you just did.”

“I was compromised! My defenses were down!”

“You know not to let your defense down, so that _does_ make me better than you!”

“How about if I do this?” Aomine struggled against his weight and reached in to grab Kagami between the legs, squeezing his still-tender cock which still hadn’t softened completely.

Kagami couldn’t even eke out an intelligible response, shouting only a garbled combination of “Fuck you!” and “Aomine!” before he rolled off and into a ball on the floor, clutching his groin protectively.

“What’s that about letting your defenses down?” Aomine sat up on his elbows, and took the moment to survey himself. “I’m a mess. I need a shower. If I can make it there, wanna join me?”

They were probably in for a long night, if Aomine knew anything from experience. Maybe more variety was in order for once, though. 


End file.
